Redemption
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: The end is near, the newly born Xel'Naga approaches. We shall see what she can do with her new power. I am Amon and I will not fall here.
1. Prologue - The end of Amon

**This is another crossover of Harry Potter and Starcraft franchise, and I am sorry but in this one Harry is very powerful again, but this time… You know what just read this fanfiction to see why I mean that Harry is very powerful.**

 **Once again insults and flames will be destroyed. Review if you like it or if I have any typo errors, once again if you want to read it then read it, its your choice. Enjoy!**

 **Note that this prologue may have spoilers for the end of Starcraft II Legacy of the Void.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starcraft, their respective owners own them.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Kerrigan, the chosen one has accepted her destiny as Xel'Naga, however, just before she ascended, she received a visit in her mind.

In the mind of one Sarah Kerrigan

"What the hell? Where am I?" Kerrigan questioned in this sea of endless bright white. However out of the corner of her eye she sees a light that glowed brighter than possible. "What the Hell?!" Readying herself she eyes the glowing light with caution and curiosity.

A lady in silvery regal looking garb with bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes and soft face appeared in front of Kerrigan. (You can probably guess who this is.)

"Kerrigan… please… tell him… it wasn't his fault… tell him please… tell Amon… that it wasn't his fault… tell him that… I am still waiting..." The beautiful glowing lady said to her.

Kerrigan was shocked at what she wanted her to do. "Wait wait wait. What are you talking about? Who are you? Why are you telling me this?"

The woman smiled a sad smile. "I can't tell much anymore… but please… tell him..." and with that she disappeared in a flurry of white cherry blossoms.

Back in the void

Kerrigan woke up and gasped at that little visit. She immediately felt the power of the Xel'Naga that willingly gave it's power to her. Looking down at her hand, she quietly said to herself.

"Don't worry, I will tell him."

A white petal flew by her face whispering. _"Thank you~"_

With a face of determination. Kerrigan prepared for the final battle to come.

* * *

\- The Final Battle -

* * *

" **So… You have become, Xel'Naga… Just as it was foretold..."** Amon rasped out.

Kerrigan, flying near Amon's face stated. "I will defeat you and put your soul to peace!"

" **Peace?** **Foolish little girl… My peace died long ago… By my hand..."** Amon rasped out again.

Kerrigan yelled out. "It wasn't your fault she died!" That took the attention of everyone, and the anger of Amon.

" **LIES! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"** Amon raised his tentacles and his arms aiming at her general location before firing black and dark red beams of void energy.

Suprised, at his anger and vigorous attack, she started flying and dodging the deadly beams. All the while firing bursts of her own power at the dark being. "It never was your fault! And even if it was, she forgave you a long time ago!" Kerrigan yelled out.

" **SILENCE! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT EVEN HAPPENED, NOW STAND STILL AND PERISH!"** Amon yelled from his place in the abyss, creating his black orbs with a dark purple aura, these orbs started firing seeker like energy bolts of glowing purple energy, and started charging his void crystals to turn them into a weapon of energy. All the while still using his tentacles to fire continuous beams of energy at her.

"It looks like he won't listen for know. I must defeat him and calm him down." Kerrigan said to herself before flying to Amon and his attacks.

* * *

Back with the Alliance

* * *

"Friend Raynor, what did Kerrigan mean by it wasn't his fault?" Hierarch Artanis asked.

"I don't know Artanis, but whatever those two are talking about they have to settle it themselves." Jim Raynor concluded.

Zagara interrupted. "Agreed. But for know we must prevent these void creatures from interfering with my queen's battle."

"Right." "Very well." Raynor and Artanis both agreed respectively.

Back at the fight Kerrigan was slowly tiring out, dodging all those attacks was not easy, especially that last attack that Amon used with his crystals. But she can see that Amon's movements are slower than before.

' _He must be getting tired also'_ Kerrigan thought.

"Amon! Listen to yourself! Would she want you to keep blaming yourself?!" Kerrigan yelled out, angering him once more.

" **YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! SHE IS ALREADY DEAD! AND NO AMOUNT OF MY POWER CAN BRING HER BACK! SO SHUT UP!"** Multiple orbs of black and red appeared around him. **"AND JUST DIEEEE!"** The orbs blasted gigantic beams of energy at her mid way it combined into a huge beam of black and dark red energy with purple lightning.

Kerrigan started charging up a white and orange flame like energy in her hands, all the while yelling out. "I won't give up! I will see to it that your soul will reach her! After all this time… SHE IS STILL WAITING FOR YOU!" Determined to see this through, she blasted a HUGE beam of energy at the other beam.

Clashing at the middle, the two see flashes of their past life.

Amon sees a young girl in the ghost training program. He sees her fight alongside her fellow ghosts, he sees her joining the rebellion. Then he sees her get left behind to become the queen of blades, he sees her at her most vulnerable and her most psychopathic rages. He finally sees the last memory of which she cherishes, it was her and that human, Raynor was it? They both smiled at each other finally accepting each other. **_'They… are just like her with me… but I was too late...'_**

Kerrigan on the other hand, sees a small boy in a cupboard, she sees a boy abused and bullied, she sees his first time in the school, she sees his defining moments throughout the years, she feels his determination and his most righteous feelings, where did it all go wrong? She sees his last memory of _her…_ Laying down in his arms was a younger version of the lady, blood pooling around them, she sees the boy turn into what he is now. _'So this is when he probably snapped, and he probably destroyed everything in that world in his rage.'_

Snapping back into reality, Amon yelled out in rage and proceeded to overpower his beam succeeding against the person that's reminding him of _her_ little by little. Kerrigan started feeling the shift against her, growling in frustration, she tries to put more power behind the attack, but it only succeeded in just slowing the shift a little bit.

" **Give it up… Just like I did… Fall, and never return..."** Amon rasped out.

"I will never surrender! I will bring your soul to her and give you your peace!" Kerrigan yelled out clearly struggling.

Angered by her stubborn retort, that reminded him so painfully of _her_. **"THEN DISAPPEAR!"** Amon yelled. At that the clash started shifting faster against her.

Gritting her teeth in anger and fear. _'What can I do now? I can't do much anymore… Maybe I should give up?'_

Suddenly something hit Amon in his face. **"RAAAGHH?!"** Amon yelled out in suprise and a little pain.

Kerrigan was surprised at the sudden attack. She looked down, and she saw her allies. Her friends.

"FIRE AT WILL! FIRE AT THAT BIG TENTACLED BASTARD!" Raynor yelled out. His battlecruisers, siege tanks, vikings, thors, banshees, wraiths, marines, marauders, ghosts, specters, the Hyperion, and pretty much everything that can fire at a long range at the dark one. His specialists Tosh and Nova are pinpointing the nukes at the face of Amon.

"Follow the terrans battle plan! Fire all ranged attacks at the dark one!" Zagara commanded. Her hydralisks, mutalisks, spore crawlers, corrupters, ravagers, swarm host locusts, guardians, bile launchers, queens, and scourge nests are firing all their attacks at Amon. Dehaka's primal packs and Stukov and his infested forces are firing at the dark one as well.

"Concentrate all fire at the dark one! Charge your attacks, and STRIKE AS ONE!" Artanis commanded. His stalkers, photon cannons, adepts, high templars, archons, immortals, colossi(plural of colossus), void rays, phoenixes, carrier fighters, the motherships and The Spear of Adun concentrated fire at Amon's face. His fellow leaders, Vorazun and her Nerazim, Talandar and his Purifiers, and finally Alarak and his Taldarim are firing their respective ranged units at Amon as well.

Kerrigan smiled. _'As cliché as this sounds, my friends will help me achieve victory.'_ Yelling out loud, she pushed as much energy as she can into her attack, finally pushing the clash against Amon.

" **No… No… NO! This is impossible! Begone mortals!"** With that said he created more void forces to distract those ants but it was too late.

The beam was too close and that use of energy made him lose the clash.

"This is the end! AMON!" Kerrigan yelled out. The attack made contact with his forehead the attack proceeded to break him apart.

Screaming and rasping in pain. Amon finally dissipated and the flash of light that followed was so bright, however Kerrigan felt a pull in her mind and she followed it.

* * *

In Kerrigan's mind

* * *

We see two figures, Kerrigan is one of them, and on the other side she sees a man in black of apparently 7ft height and broad shoulders, long black messy locks and shining green eyes, however the pupil is bright red, and the place where white is pure black.

" **So… What happens now? You have ended me…"** Amon quietly said.

Kerrigan just responded. "Now… you go back with her." Just as she said that the light behind Amon shone brighter, catching his attention. Looking back he saw _her…_

[Play Nisemonogatari Bird of Death]

The lady in white just smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Welcome back… Welcome home Harry..."

With tears forming on the corner of his eyes, he shakily asked. **"Herm… Hermione? Is… Is that you? Please tell me… is it really you?"**

The tears are flowing even more now. The now identified Hermione confirmed in a shaky voice but with a big smile. "Yes… Yes Harry… Its me. Its Hermione Granger here."

With tears in his eyes, Harry immediately went to her fast as if he teleported and hugged her. **"I thought… I thought you hated me… for not saving you… for not being there for you..."** Harry rasped out while crying heavily on her, all those eons of pain finally broke the man.

Crying at the pain she can feel emanating of him, she just consoles him. "Don't be silly… I can never be mad at you… Not with that adorable face of yours. Hehe..."

Smiling a little at her joke. **"Hehe… Its not funny, besides… I am *hiccup* handsome, not adorable."**

The two looked back at Kerrigan who was smiling at them. They both thanked her as they started disappearing, Hermione with the same white cherry blossom petals, but Harry was with black light particles. "Thank you so much Kerrigan for bringing him back..." **"Yeah… young one… thank you… hehehe… I guess I can finally be at peace with her now… T** hank you… Kerrigan."

With that the two finally passed. Kerrigan wiped her face of some tears at the display. "Welp time to go back to my friends." She disappeared from her mindscape.

[End Song]

* * *

In a white empty space

* * *

The two appeared in the vast emptiness. "Hermione? Where are we?" Harry asked while looking around confused. Hermione replies with just as much confusion. "I don't know Harry… Wait what's that?" She said spotting a small orb of glass. Just as she said that the orb glowed with bright and colorful intensity. Then a woman and man emerged from the light, it was… "Morgana Le Fey and Merlin? Whaa… What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned them.

"We are sorry for bringing you here but you cannot pass on yet..." Merlin started but was interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T PASS ON YET?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH ENOUGH PAIN TO LAST SEVERAL EONS?!" Huffing Hermione finished exploding on their faces.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, but Le Fey broke it. "Wow… You weren't kidding when you said she's like me..."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I apologize for blowing up on your faces like that, but you must understand that Harry and I have gone through a lot of pain already, why are we not supposed to pass on yet?"

Merlin shakily and slowly said. "Well… Harry can't pass on without at least being in several stages of purgatory for a few millennia. WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you blow up at my face again, _which is scary by the way_ , the way Harry can skip this if he goes back in time and saves his world without destroying it, and uhh… your memories and powers as 'Amon' are available for your use at full power and you can get stronger but you have to use it to help instead of destroy, and you can create your hybrid using your own powers instead of the harder way, mind you that makes them a little less powerful but still as strong as a newborn elder dragon."

Morgan decided to continue for him. "So Harry what do you choose?"

Harry who has been silent until up to this point. "So it is either endure several millennia in the stages of purgatory… or endure a few years, kill the bald snake bastard and live a happy life of a few centuries then die… Yeah… the answer is as clear as fucking day here."

Hermione smacked him. "Language! Anyway if he is going back count me in!"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Finally Merlin spoke. "Know this, while we can use our abilities to bring Harry as 'Amon' back in time, we can bring you back in time but we will not be able to restore your memories as you have been dead for so long, but Harry just died recently so it is works for him..."

Hermione was aghast at that. "But that's cruel! I won't remember him?"

Morgana decided to placate her. "However, we can make sure that with our remaining power you will fall in love with him, as he is your soulmate of course."

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled their toothy grins. They looked back at the legendary mages. Harry spoke. "So when are we going?"

Merlin and Morgana at the same time said. "Right now!" They enveloped the two in their magic and sent their souls back to their universe back in time, back to their first year.

Morgana and Merlin were disappearing. "Good luck children..." Their final words were whispered.

* * *

In the cupboard under the stairs

Harry's eyes opened wide glowing green with a red pupil. "Hello, world… I am **back** "

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **Oh my gawd, this story gave me a headache and tears because I had to think about the prologue to match the ending of the Legacy of the Void. Anyway write in the review what you think but don't blatantly insult or flame this or it shall disappear randomly.**

 **Anyway as you can see Harry is Amon in this fanfic so you can expect Harry to power bulldoze through most enemies and creatures, he will lower his power to have fun but if someone pisses him off, may God have mercy on them for Harry shall have none.**

 **Anyway, if you want the next update then you will have to wait, like all fanfictions the story must be written carefully and correctly.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is The Oblivion Overlord here with the story Redemption.**

 **Sorry that my updating is taking long. This story is a story that I have forgotten to write for a long time and am just remembering it slowly so bear with me if you like the story because it will take a hell of a lot longer to update than my other stories.**

 **If it's nice and if you want to then review please, don't be hesitant. But if you are planning to write any flames or insults in the reviews, then go fk off. If you don't like this story then all you have to do is close the damned tab.**

 **Remember that if you want to read this then read it, if you don't close it, simple as that.**

 **ALSO! I forgot to mention, this story will contain bashing, whether heavy or light. So watch out, because there are a lot of characters I may bash so it will be a pain to list them all but I will list the ones I will bash the most;**

 **Dumbledore, Weasleys (Except the twins and George), Dursleys, and Malfoys with the exception of Narcissa I have plans for her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starcraft**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry was sorting all of the knowledge that he obtained through the eons in the cupboard. Sorting through all that knowledge was child's play. Now… Harry believes that there are going to be some changes around here.

The Dursleys heard rattling downstairs and went down to see the cupboard shaking violently. Scared at what was going on in there, Vernon yelled out. "Oi! Freak! What are you doing in there?!"

Just as he said that, the cupboard exploded, showering the Dursleys with splinters.

Harry appeared from the remnants of what was once a cupboard. The Dursleys noticed his changes, Vernon yelled at him. "BOY! YOU CHANGE BACK THIS INSTANCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FREAKISHNESS IN THIS Houuuaaaaggghh…." Vernon was interrupted by what felt like him being choked slowly and very painfully.

Petunia saw what was happening to Vernon and quickly picked up a frying pan to hit Harry with it when she started feeling like her head is being crushed slowly. "AaaaaaaaGGGhhhhHHHG!" Petunia screamed in agony.

Dudley is scared at what was happening. When Harry just snapped his fingers and the two adults fell to the floor panting. Looking up at Harry with fear, finally Harry spoke. "There is going to be some changes around here, and I want to make sure that you three won't try and do anything stupid. Because if you do… I will make you feel that pain, a hundred fold."

They nodded slowly, and Petunia slowly asked. "Wha-what d-do you w-w-want?"

Harry just smirked. "I will have Dudley's old room, and I won't do anything else apart from doing the garden just to keep up the illusion. Understand me?"

They nodded. "Ye-yes s-s-sir..." Harry smirked at their shaking forms. "Good… now get out of my sight." The Dursleys scrambled to their feet and left the corridor.

Harry was now alone in the corridor. Looking down at his hand, Harry creates a slow void storm, which eventually creates a miniature Hybrid Reaver. Harry chuckled a little. "I guess they are right… Watch out wizarding world, Amon has come, and he will not take your bullshit." The reaver screeched.

* * *

\- Two days later -

* * *

We see Harry arriving at a park with a playground on it. Harry is looking around, trying to pinpoint where she is, you would think it was easy, but this park currently has a lot of people here, not to mention it is right on top of a leyline, which is very annoying for Harry to scan through everyone's signature slowly.

Harry groaned. "Why did she have to be here of all places, I want to see her..."

Harry walked a little further passing a few couples, kids playing, and elders on couches feeding birds. When he finally saw her, there on a swing all alone. Harry smiled to himself, and started walking to her.

Hermione noticed a boy coming towards her, on the outside she is calm, but on the inside she is panicking, this was her chance to make a friend and she did not want to mess it up. She also thinks that this boy looks cute.

The boy is now right in front of her smiling a little. "Hello. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. What is your name?"

Hermione thought to herself. _'Come on Hermione! You can do this, just introduce yourself!'_ "Uhh. uh. My name is Hermione." _'Nailed it...'_ The cute boy laughed a little, making her heart skip a beat. "Your funny, and nice. Say… would you like to be my friend?" The boy asked.

She was surprised that a cute boy like him would want to be friends with someone like her. She finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Uhm… Really? I didn't think you would want to be friends with me..."

She sees the boy's smile turn softer. "I would **love** to have you as my friend."

Her eyes moisten a bit, making Harry panic a little, and gain a concerned look. "Woah, woah! Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, and smiled brightly at him. "There's nothing wrong. I would love to be your friend!" Making Harry smile at her.

The two new friends started playing together, they did not know how long did they play but they did not care, the two feel like something lost has been returned and they are not willing to let go.

* * *

\- Three hours later -

* * *

We see the two friends heading to the exit of the park where Hermione's parents are waiting for her.

Reaching the gate they turned to face each other. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "Thanks a lot Harry. This is the best day I've ever had, also thank you for becoming my friend."

Harry just smiled at her and hugged her gently making her blush a little. "It is alright 'Mione, I'm glad I could make this day good for you, also you don't need to thank me for becoming your friend."

The two let go of each other and gave each other toothy grins. Hermione started to walk away, when she turned around and waved wildly at him. "Bye Harry! Hope to see you tomorrow!"

The Harry smiled and waved his hand at her. He saw her parents smiling proudly that she has a friend now. "Hope to see you tomorrow too!"

While saddened that she leaves so soon, he is glad to see her again. Besides, he **will** see her again tomorrow, that he will make sure. Harry shook his head to see that the Granger's are leaving. He turns away to start walking back to the house when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. _'So that cat bitch is going to report to the bearded bastard eh? Not on my watch, time to pay her a visit.'_ Discreetly Harry followed Miss Figgs to an abandoned alleyway, a little close to the leaky cauldron, but it will do.

Coming to view at his entrance of the alley Harry raised several barriers around him and the alley, Miss Figgs noticed the barrier and quickly looked behind her to see the boy she was sent to spy on. Stuttering a bit, she asked with fake worry. "Harry! Wh-what are you doing here? You should be back at your home."

However Harry already knew what she was up to. "You can't fool me witch, I know you are going to report to the your superior Dumbledore, possibly get him to erase these precious memories. However I have another thing you can do..." Finishing that sentence Harry teleported directly to the front of the woman, making her flinch backwards. However Harry grabbed her face in a tight firm grip, smirking cruelly with glowing red eyes. "Is forget what you saw!"

With that said, Harry used his power to mercilessly break through her mental defenses and viewed every single memory. All the while brutally destroying her memory of seeing him and Hermione playing, and any other memory related to that. Figgs started screaming in obvious pain, because her mind feels like it's being disintegrated piece by piece.

Harry laughed cruelly at the pain this bitch is feeling. _'Just as she deserves. Her memories disgust me.'_

The memories that he viewed made him want to eradicate her from the world. Her greed for magic and power. Especially that memory where she makes her cats by tricking homeless children to come to her home, and drink a mixture of the memory erase potion, and transformation potion. Poor children, he should find a way to return them to normal, and if that wouldn't work then he would give the ones who give up life quick deaths, and the rest better homes to live in.

The alley was just filled with the screams of pain of a woman, not that any people outside the barrier could notice.

* * *

\- Two hours later -

* * *

Harry returned back to the house, kicking the door open. Harry strode through the hallway to the room he would live in until he found a way to get emancipated. Passing by the terrified Dursleys, he glared at them for a second making them flinch backwards, before resuming his angry walk.

Slamming the door he paced back and forth in his room thinking of different ways to get emancipated and also making sure that the old bastard can't do anything about it. A single thought came through his mind, making him smile with an unholy gleam in his eyes. "Yes… That will do..."

* * *

\- The next day -

* * *

We see Harry at the same park waiting at the entrance for Hermione. He is currently thinking about how to tell her and her family that Hermione is a witch. He did not even notice that the mentioned family is right in front of him trying to get his attention, until Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Snapping out of his stupor, Harry slowly looked at Hermione who had a heavy blush on her face. Her parents behind him are snickering a little with knowing looks.

He felt a blush slowly crawling up his face. Shaking his head, he coughed. "Uhh… Sorry about that. I was thinking about something."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry Harry. It's fine, it must have been very important if you were so focused."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… Ah! By the way Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I have a moment with you two?"

The parents were surprised that he wanted to talk to them. They would oblige her but Hermione would be alone. "It would be fine but Hermione would be alone..."

Harry just told them. "It's alright she can come with us, because what I needed to talk to you about also concerns her."

The Granger family were looking at each other with unsure looks, before after a few minutes, they finally relented and asked him if it would be fine to go to their house. When Harry told them it was fine, they all went into the car to drive to their home.

* * *

\- 20 minutes later -

* * *

Dan Granger welcomed Harry. "Welp. Welcome to the Granger home Harry."

The house is a normal looking two story victorian house painted in an orange, and brown color. _'Just like I remembered it...'_ Harry smiled softly.

Emma Granger told everyone. "Well? We're not gonna stand out here all day, come on! Inside all of you, I'm going to bake some snacks for everyone."

The four people entered the house and into the living room. With Emma leaving for the kitchen. "So Harry, what did you want to talk about?" Harry just shook his head. "I would actually wait for Mrs. Emma to be here, I would prefer to tell it to all of you at once, if that is alright?"

Dan just shook his head. "No, it's fine. I understand, Hermione sweetheart? Why don't you show your boyfriend around the house?" With a mischievous smile. The question made Hermione blush and stutter, with Harry blushing a little as well. "He's not my boyfriend!/I'm not her boyfriend!" _**'Yet'**_

Making Dan laugh hard at their embarrassed faces. "I'm just kidding!" He said while raising his arms in false defense.

Dan left the room to help Emma with her cooking, not to sample those snacks first, oh no. He would never do that. (Yes he will.)

Leaving the two kids in the room. Hermione looked at Harry. "So… How about I show you around the house?" Harry already knew everything in the house but wanted to spend time with Hermione. "Alright 'Mione. Lead the way!"

* * *

\- Montaaaage Start -

* * *

We see Hermione showing him a music room with a few instruments around, they see a grand piano, in the corner near a window. Nodding to each other, they would come back here later.

Hermione showed Harry the various bathrooms around the house, you know. Just in case. We see the children going to a laundry room, where they saw Dan sulking in the corner with a bump on his head. Laughing a little, the two children greeted him and he greeted back then he went back to sulking. Laughing a bit more, the two decided to go to the next room.

They arrived to the kitchen, where they see Emma cooking several eggs and bacon, making the children drool at the delicious aroma. Emma turned around to see the kids, she smiled at them, and said it will be ready later, and for now she gave them a lollipop each. Thanking her the two kids head to the next room.

Finally Hermione showed her room, it was an ordinary room, dark blue walls with a few designs of eagles and owls flying through clouds. Two shelves, a bed, a drawer beside the bed, and a table with a chair right in front of a window.

They decided to go back to the music room.

* * *

\- Montaaaage End -

* * *

Arriving to the Music room, Harry asked Hermione if he could talk with everyone here. Hermione thought for a bit, before telling Harry to wait here. She left the room to talk with her parents. Few minutes later she came back saying that it was ok.

\- Two minutes later -

We see the Grangers sitting near the table, with Harry standing with his back to them. Emma decided to talk first. "So Harry dear? What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Harry turned around, somehow looking at all of them in the eye. "Before I start, I want you all to promise that what is heard here, never leaves this room, and that you all keep a calm and clear mind." He told them with a serious face and tone.

Surprising them with the serious tone they promised. "Tell me… Do any of you believe in magic?"

They looked at each other for a few minutes. They looked back to see a shocking sight. Harry was floating a few meters off the ground. "Well… Let me show you, that magic is real." Harry told them.

(Play VGM #54: Undertale (Undertale) Ft. TeraCMusic By Ace Waters **2:53** )

He started floating higher, then he held out his right hand and softly and elegantly swiped his hand towards them, creating a flurry of bright red magic that took the various forms of woodland creatures, a little bunny hopped it's way to Hermione's lap and a deer ran round them once before settling itself beside Emma, and a tiger leaped till it was beside Dan.

The Grangers look awed at what they are seeing, they looked at the animal that stood beside them. They then looked back at Harry to see him glowing with a red aura, Harry swiped his left hand to the side and upwards, making bright red cherry blossoms, falling from an ethereal looking tree. He waved both his hands to create an illusion similar to that of grassy plains on a cliff and a beautiful orange-red sunset.

He landed back on the ground with a soft thump. Looking back at the awestruck family. "Now do you believe?" Harry asked them with a soft smile.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Sorry that this update took so long but I kept on damn forgetting what scene am I writing so I keep accidentally writing scenes that belong to my other stories. Sorry any way I will update again soon as I can.**

 **Also be warned this will be the first and last time that I wrote that I will bash those certain people heavily, and a few others lightly, so you have been warned. Anyway review if you want, if you like it or if I have made any typo errors.**

 **No flames or insults. Again, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Anyway this is The Oblivion Overlord here signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! The Oblivion Overlord here! And this is the second chapter of Redemption.**

 **If no one has read the bold lettering then I implore you that you do, because everything that I say will be in this area.**

 **Anyway, Harry has now shown the Grangers the existence of magic, and Harry will now tell them everything they need to know about it. Remember this is a story were Harry has spent nearly endless eons exploring his magic and power. Whether they be arcane, runic, elemental, natural, or psionic power.**

 **Anywhoooo. That is all I have to tell you guys. Remember if you like it, you like it. But if you don't then close it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry waved his hand, making the entire illusion vanish into glowing petals that disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

The Granger family were still awestruck at what they have seen, but Dan shook himself and asked the question. "Why? Why did you show us? Of all people, why us?" That question shook Hermione, and Emma out of their awe.

Harry just smiled softly, and sadly? "That is because… Hermione can use magic as well..." Harry revealed, making the family's eyes widen as the parents looked at the shocked girl.

Emma shook herself. "Hermione? How?" Harry interrupted. "Have you seen things happen unnaturally around her? That is accidental magic at its youngest form. Hermione here is a mage, or witch perhaps."

Dan just looked at Harry seriously. "Why are you telling us this? There has to be a motive." Harry nodded. "I do have a motive… And it is too teach all of you what you need to know about the wizard world. Our culture is entirely different from yours, and I don't want any of you to be overwhelmed should Hermione's letter come in."

Emma looked confused at what he said. "Letter?" Harry nodded. "Hogwarts letter. It is a letter that will be received on a magical child's 11th birthday. However what you don't know is that as soon as the letter arrives, a professor from Hogwarts will arrive. They may give you a rundown of what the Magic World is, however the next day they will come back and bring you all to Diagon Alley to get her school materials. I intend to teach you all about the World before that happens, that way you can come to terms with it. Does that answer your question?" Harry finished with a small smile.

Dan and Emma looked at each other and quickly back to Hermione who was looking at her hands, awed that she could possibly do something similar. They looked back at Harry and nodded, Dan started. "Our questions are answered for now. How different is the culture?" Emma and Hermione listened intently.

Harry smiled sadly, and started telling them all they need to know about the magic world, including about the dark lords of old and the retards in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

\- Three Hours later -

* * *

Dan looked very angry. "Is there no end to their prejudice?!" Emma looked horrified. "How could they do that to their own children?! Don't they have a choice in who to fall in love with?!"

Hermione looked scared at the for sure bullies that would be in Hogwarts should she go. Harry shook his head. Looking at them with tired eyes that look too old to belong to a 10 year old. "I am afraid that is the way of our culture. I would never do that when I have kids, however just because I don't do it doesn't mean that the others will follow my example despite being the-boy-who-lived."

Dan grit his teeth and Emma looked down at her knees. Harry nodded solemnly. "I guess I should leave. I'll give you three some time alone so that you could come to terms with it." Harry was about to leave the room when he felt a hand on his. He looked back and saw Hermione looking at him with pleading eyes. "Don't leave… please..." Harry nodded, smiling softly. "Don't worry, I won't. I will just be in the other room." Hermione reluctantly let go of his hand, as Harry left the room leaving the Grangers to ponder over what they've learned.

Harry sat on the couch beside the fireplace. He created a magical hologram of various plans on how to be emancipated. Harry looked around looking for that one plan he was planning to use. He found the picture, showing his plan, a ring that would fit on his middle finger was there. _'I can't believe I am waging my luck on a ring. It's better than nothing I guess.'_

Harry just dispersed his plans as he heard a door close, looking to the door he saw the Granger Family move towards him and sat on the couch opposite of him. "I guess you have made a choice?"

Dan and Emma nodded while Hermione looked down at her knees. "We will let Hermione decide, it is her choice after all. No matter what choice she makes, we will support her always." Dan said with a smile. Emma nodded with a smile as well.

Harry looked at Hermione. "I want to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said clearly, with a small determined smile.

Harry then gained a big grin. "Then I guess I could teach some basic magic for Hermione and create some wards to protect this house. That is. If you don't have any problems with that?" Dan was about to say something when Emma intervened and shook her head. "No that is fine Harry, it would be nice to know that our house will be protected." Emma smiled at him.

Harry nodded. He stood up and kneeled down, placing a hand on the floor, he jerked up quickly. "That is interesting. Your house is on top of a leyline. That is good and bad." Dan quickly asked. "Why bad?" Harry looked at the Grangers. "If someone tries to destabilize the leyline, then it will create a catastrophic magic storm, annihilating everything it can reach. The good thing is that because a leyline is here, this house can support wards that are mostly used for fortresses and strongholds."

"You don't need to worry though, there is no one crazy enough to try and destabilize a leyline. Not even the dark lords are that crazy. So your fine." Harry then went and clapped his hands and spread them out quickly. An array of magical rune circles spread out from under him, ropes of runes spread out, reaching for the border. The Grangers looked around in awe, they looked back at Harry who looked focused.

Harry waved his hands, creating a magical hologram, showing him the list of wards that he will apply. The color of the runes changed and moved to different areas, applying different wards. Anti-creature Wards, Anti-intruder Wards, Owner-recognize Wards, Anti-Enemy Wards, Spell-Absorb Wards. Harry then dispersed everything. Harry sighed and looked at the Grangers. "There, aside from us, no one else can use magic here. If they tried, their magic will be absorbed. Any enemies or wild magic creatures will be redirected away from here. Making them avoid this area and house like the plague. Another ward recognizes you as the owner, no one will be able to disguise themselves as you in here now. Other than that, everything is in place." Harry gave them the rundown of the wards.

Emma nodded smiling. "Thank you so much Harry." Harry just shook his head. "Its the least I could do for you three. Now! I think its time I taught Hermione the basic magic yes?"

* * *

 **(Another time skip. Cause I don't know how to go about this.)**

\- 1 Year later -

* * *

Harry just warped into existence in the middle of the Grangers' living room, surprising Emma a little. "Harry! How many times do we have to say that you can't do that!" Emma whined playfully.

Harry held up a hand and counted. "I don't know actually. I lost count after three hundred fifty." Harry shrugged with a huge smile. Emma thought that he changed a lot in a year in looks, she sees Harry wearing a gray turtleneck sweater underneath a black coat that looks like one a fancy nobleman would wear, and wears very dark grey slacks with black boots that have a dark purple trim and he is wearing black framed rectangle glasses that bring out the maturity in his gaze. (Gaster's clothes, yes I did that XD this is the only reference though :P)

Shaking her head, Emma looked towards the stairs. "Hermione! Harry's here!" _"Harry?!"_ Sounds of running was heard from upstairs. Harry and Emma chuckled at that.

Dan entered through the door. "Honey I'm ho- Oh look who's here." Dan smirked amused. Harry just smiled and waved a hand lazily. "Yello Mr. Granger." Dan shook his head. "I keep telling you, its ok to call me and Emma by our names." Harry just laughed at that.

Hermione came sliding down the stairs' railing, and came running into the living room and jumped at Harry, tackling him to the floor. "Heya! Harry your here!" Hermione said happy that her boyfriend is here.

Harry just laughed at her excitement. "Welp the two of us will be receiving our Hogwarts letter soon. I'd prefer to have my Hogwarts letter come here." Harry said with a small smile.

Harry then lifted Hermione of him, clearly not having too much trouble due to him having a sudden growth spurt and reaching 5'11 height already. Harry carried Hermione and placed her on his shoulders and sat on the couch. Making Hermione lay her head on top of his as Dan and Emma shook their heads in exasperation.

The four people entourage were having a peaceful two hours of nothing happening when they heard clacking noises on the windows. They all turned towards the sounds and saw two owls, each carrying a letter on their talons. Harry stood up, with a content Hermione on his shoulders and walked to the window. He opened the window and let the owls in.

The two owls flew around the room once before landing on the table, where Harry is walking back to after closing the window.

The four people looked the owls for a second before Harry reached out for the first letter untying it first and setting it on the table before doing the same to the other letter. Holding the two letters in his hands he saw the one meant for Hermione in his right hand. He immediately raised his right hand up to Hermione who looked curious and excited as she grabbed it delicately.

Both of them opened their letters to see the exact same thing as each others except for the name, and that someone would come to tell Hermione about the magic world.

As the couple are reading their letters, the parents heard a knock at the front door. Knowing that is a professor from Hogwarts as Harry told them, Emma left so that she could answer the door. Emma arrived at the door and opened it, revealing a middle aged woman with her hair tied in a bun. "Greetings Mrs. Granger, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. May I come in to explain?" Minerva asked.

Emma nodded. "We know that your from Hogwarts miss. But please, do come in. It would be a shame you came all the way out here without some refreshments."

Minerva's eyebrows rose, as she didn't think that these muggles would know about magic. "Uhm.. Yes, I would like that..." The two women then walked towards the living room, upon entering Emma told her that she would be heading to the kitchen to make some tea. Minerva nodded and watched the other woman leave.

Turning towards the couches, Minerva couldn't help but be curious at the sight of what seems to be the muggles daughter sitting on the shoulders of a man. However she caught something in her sights and squinted a bit, seeing there was a LIGHTNING BOLT shaped SCAR on the man's forehead. Minerva rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

She gulped a bit as she walked slowly to the trio who are reading their respective parcels in relative peace. She thought that they were ignoring her but saw that their muscles were tense a little, indicating they were alert. That was not a welcoming thought. Minerva decided to wait for Emma before talking.

Emma came back with a tray of tea and coffee, she walked towards the table and set everyone's drinks down before quickly returning the tray and grabbed her Green Tea while taking a seat on the couch beside Dan, who was holding his Black Coffee. Emma looked at Minerva with a small smile. "Would you like some Green Tea Ms. Minerva?" Minerva shook her head. "Uhh… No thank you, I don't want to feel like I'm imposing on anything."

Dan lowered his newspaper and shook his head. "Nonsense, if you are worried about that, then all the more reason you should accept it." He said while taking a sip of his Black Coffee.

Minerva looked at the cup of tea in front of her. "Then I humbly accept..." Minerva held the cup as she took a sip of it. Before opening her eyes wide and look at it with surprise. "This is really good… and so calming as well!" She muttered in awe. Making Emma smile, Dan and Harry smirk, and Hermione giggle.

Hermione then spoke. "Well it's mom we are talking about who made the drinks so of course its delicious!" She said while sipping her Blue Tea on top of Harry. Who was drinking his Brown Coffee. Minerva looked at the girl for a quick second before remembering why she was here.

Setting her wonderful drink down and standing up. She coughed to herself for a bit not sure on how to go about this. "I can see that you four know the existence of magic already?" The four people nodded. Emma motioned to the young man who was carrying the girl on his shoulders. "Harry here told us about the magical world already. He didn't want our baby girl or us to be overwhelmed from the fact an entirely different culture consistent of wizards and witches exist in various countries around the world. We are grateful for that, otherwise we would've been reluctant to trust you." Emma revealed, startling the professor.

"I see… Well, since you already know what the magic world is like then it has cut my explanation time to you. I will just be telling you all about Hogwarts and the learning materials that you need. Is that acceptable?" Minerva asked.

The four people nodded as Dan motioned her to go on. "Thanks to Harry we are used to magic now, so we have no problems sending Hermione to Hogwarts, while we are afraid that bullies may target her, I believe Harry can show them why its best to back off. Right Harry?" Dan said while looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course." Harry said as his eyes glowed with maturity and otherworldly powers. As an image of a terrifying creature appeared behind him. "They won't bother her while I'm around..."

Shaking her head, Minerva then told them everything that they needed to know about Hogwarts and the learning materials that they will need. She volunteered to bring them to the place they would buy the materials. The four people nodded, while Harry said it is ok that we go now instead of tomorrow.

Dan and Emma thought about it for a second before agreeing to that. They told Harry and Hermione to get ready while asking Minerva if she could sit and wait.

* * *

\- Twenty Minutes later -

* * *

The five people entourage entered a small pub named The Leaky Cauldron. The five then walked towards a secluded wall before Minerva tapped a few bricks. Making the wall shift and open to them, showing the four Diagon Alley.

Minerva walked ahead a bit while the four other people looked around three in awe, while Harry in familiarity. "Please follow me, we must get a few Galleons for the purchasing of school supplies." The four then shook themselves as they walked with Minerva to a white and gold building with a gold plate on top of the doorway that says Gringotts.

The five people entered and Minerva headed towards the counter, with Dan, Emma, Hermione and Harry right behind her. Harry then spoke up. "I have to go do something now that I'm here, excuse me for a bit." Harry told the four before heading to a different counter.

(We will now focus on Harry cause I don't really know how to do the other one.)

Harry then stopped at a separate counter far away from the four. The goblin behind the counter looked lazy. "May I help you?" Harry spoke seriously and let off a little of his void aura. "I would like to speak to a goblin named Ragnok." The aura took the attention of every single goblin, they now know that even though this is a human, he is also not a human. The goblin looked at him seriously and cautiously. "Yes… Right this way." The goblin then lead Harry down a hallway. "So, whats your name?" Harry asked the goblin, who looked surprised that a wizard would ask the name of a goblin.

"Angletooth… My name is Angletooth. What is yours human?" Angletooth cautiously asked.

Smiling a little. "My name is Harry 'Amon' James Potter." Harry told him, however the second he said the name AMON, every single goblin who heard him froze for a bit. Angletooth slowly looked at him, sweating a bit, every single goblin guard looked very cautious and a bit fearful. "Are you…?" Angletooth slowly asked.

Harry let off a huge grin. "Now if I told you who I was… Where would the fun in that be?" Harry's grin and aura terrified every single goblin who saw and heard him. Angletooth shook his head. "Right, uhh. Ragnok is this way." Angletooth started walking in a faster pace, trying to make sure he calms his beating heart the hell down.

They arrived to a door that held a plate on it that said Senior Accounts Manager Ragnok. Angletooth looked at Harry for a split second before telling him to wait out here. The goblin then ran inside, much to Harry's amusement. A bunch of loud crashes sounded inside the office and… was that an elephant noise? Before Angletooth came out and told him he can go in now.

Harry smiled before thanking him by giving him 20 Galleons making the Angletooth and the other goblins look at him with confused eyes. Smiling a bit. "Keep the change." Harry then entered the office while Angletooth robotically went back yo his counter.

Ragnok was trying hard to calm himself down, the Goblin Seer telepathically messaged that a powerful entity that can consume worlds has arrived here, by the name of 'Amon' and under no circumstances are we supposed to piss him off.

He heard the door open, before praying to his ancestors. He looked at the destroyer and saw the Potter scion. "Greetings Ragnok, I have. A proposition for you, and I can promise you, you will like it." Harry said with a big smile on his face as his eyes glowed a bit.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

* * *

 **That is the end, sorry for taking so long again. It isn't really easy writing all these stories. Anyway again if you like it you like it, and if you don't like it then kindly fuck off and close this tab.**

 **Anyway I have done a few timeskips as you see but to me those aren't really important as I was trying to get to their first year as fast as I could. Anyway this is Chapter two and I hoped it satisfied you for now. Wait patiently for the update and peace!**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here! Sorry for not updating any stories lately, but you have to understand that I have things to do in real life, and I'm doing as much as I can for my stories in my spare time.**

 **Anyway, there are a few things I need to address fully before you guys continue to the story, which you readers might be very interested to know what happened next.**

 **Harry's clothes and glasses are almost an exact copy of Undertale's Mysterious Dr. W.D Gaster clothing, Harry is wearing a dark red turtleneck sweater underneath a black military steampunk trench coat. The buttons and the trims of his high collar are a very dark purple. There are patterns of lightning engraved on the 'tails' of the trench coat that are in a very dark purple color as well. Finally and on the back of the trench coat is a dark purple pattern of a skull of a Hybrid Reaver.**

 **Harry will be extremely ruthless at times, especially towards those he views as enemies for the future, and he has all the memories of his previous life (A.K.A Eons of Harry turning into Amon.) so he won't be remorseful much.**

 **Another thing is that I kind of forgotten some spells from Harry Potter, so I'll probably a little bit slow in updating this and the other Harry Potter stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! Well the idea, yes. But everything else, ah noooo.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

We see Harry and Ragnok walking down a huge hallway filled with giant vaults and chained dragon beast guards, along with another goblin who goes by the name of Griphook. The two goblins are ecstatic that Dumbledore will get what's coming to him, but they are still beyond terrified of the Potter scion, who is apparently Amon the Devourer of Worlds.

Even the normally volatile dragons are silent as their heads kept pressing down to the ground as much as they could, they apparently also notice the dark void in the being by their side. The two goblins and the powerful being stopped at a gold, red, and silver colored vault.

The dragons at the sides of the vault immediately shied away from them, more specifically Harry while they lay down on the floor, heads down.

Griphook looked around and was a little intimidated that the mere presence of the Potter scion cowed the dragon guards into submission. While Ragnok used the key with Harry's signature to unlock the vault.

The three watched as the vault made a lot of noise before a line from top to down appeared in the middle, giving the appearance it got sliced in half before it opened outwards like a set of double doors.

Ragnok turned to Harry. "We won't be able to get inside the vault until you give permission, and even then, we will be limited in what we can take." The goblin spoke out.

Harry nodded, before turning slightly to Griphook. "Griphook is the Potter's Account manager yes?" Ragnok nodded.

Harry turned back to Ragnok. "Griphook can come with, if there are things that belong to the goblins, then he may take it, anything else will stay here. I am only here to find a certain heirloom." Harry started walking into the vault.

Ragnok turned to see Griphook just watching, he immediately got behind the staring goblin and kicked him in. "Get in there! You were given permission to find any stolen goblin items! So get to it!"

Griphook stumbled into the vault rolling like a ball. Meanwhile Harry was walking through the piles of gold and jewels looking for a certain ring. His red pupils looked around to find the ring when he saw two pictures of people he wanted to know about for so long, and if the portraits could contain the memories of their living counterpart in the wizard world…

"So, our son has finally come here… It's been so long. You've grown a lot since then..." The magical portrait with James' magic and soul said quietly with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"My baby boy is finally here." The magical portrait with Lily's magic and soul said with tears streaming down her face. "You have suffered for eons..." That statement made Harry's teary eyes widen.

Wiping his eyes, Harry looked at them with suppressed happiness and sadness. "How did you know about that? I thought I was the only one who came here with the memories."

Lily wiped her eyes and smiled at Harry. "The dead that have passed on can't be affected by the passage of time, we saw what happened, we begged Merlin and Morgana to send us back so that we could at least partly be there for you." She finished with a teary smile.

James nodded his head. "We will always support your decisions, you are our son. If Volderfart didn't kill us, we would've been there for you..." The portrait trailed off before Harry saw him shake his head. "But enough about that, you are looking for the Potter Family ring yes? Well, there are two more rings here. The Peverell Family ring, and the Slytherin Family ring. Turns out that way back in our ancestral line we are directly related to Salazar Slytherin. If those two rings accept you as well, then Dumblefuck's hold of you will be nonexistent." James said with a smirk.

Harry smirked with his pupils glowing red slightly. "That will be perfect, the Potter ring was good enough, but if I had three family rings accepting me, no one will be able to control me at all."

Lily looked Harry up and down a few times, making Harry look a bit nervous at her pointed stare. Lily just stared at Harry before she started crying, surprising Harry and making James sigh. "I missed all your birthdays! Waaaaah!"

Harry flinched back a bit while James walked to the side of his portrait before appearing beside Lily, hugging her close to his chest. "It's ok Lily, we will now be there for him. You can go to his future birthdays."

The Potter son sweatdropped before looking down at the table, there below the two portraits were three separate cases, each having a different ring.

A golden ring with a red colored stripe in the middle with engraved flame designs on the red stripe. The sign says "Potter Family Ring".

A silver ring with two green snake engravings wrapping the middle part of the ring reaching an emerald jewel, both snake mouths open baring their fangs as if to hold the jewel in place. The sign says "Slytherin Family Ring".

And what Harry could only guess that the last ring is the Peverell Family Ring. It is a simple silver ring with dark purple borders with engravings of words in the middle of the ring. The sign says "Peverell Family Ring".

Harry walked slowly until he was right in front of the table. Harry looked back up to see James and Lily looking at him with worry. "Would it be possible for me to be tested by all three at once?" Harry asked.

The simple question made his parents look at each other before looking at him with apprehension. James finally spoke. "Well, yes. You can be tested by multiple rings at once… But… it is safer to do it one by one…"

Lily turned away. "There were some people who tried that, but each ring has it's own magic power that would test the wearer. When a family ring tests you, it sends it's own magic into your system, normally knocking you out, because if you stayed awake… You would be in immeasurable pain..."

The reveal of information made Harry's eyes widen a little. James continued. "Having multiple family rings testing you at once would push your body, mind, and soul beyond wizard limits."

Harry looked back at them with a sad smile now. "But you forget… I'm no longer a human or a wizard..." The void being smiled sadly at them.

Lily's eyes widened and almost started crying again, the reminder of the pain he went through breaks her heart. James bowed his head in respect and sadness, respect for him not going insane after all that time, and sadness because he had to experience that pain.

Harry used a little psionic power to open the casings and lift the three rings up into the air in front of his face. Harry looked down at his right hand and raised it up to his face, he then made the rings go above his index finger, middle finger, and his ring finger.

He looked back at his parents who were just watching him with worry evident in their eyes. Harry then looked down and the rings were worn. He gained a tiny headache as the rings glowed, blood red for the Potter Ring, forest green for the Slytherin Ring, and dark purple for the Peverell Ring. He waited for the rings to either accept him or fall off.

The first to stop glowing was the Slytherin Ring, the headache lessened to an itch, followed by the Peverell Ring, the itch lessened into light pokes, and finally the Potter Ring stopped glowing, the foreign feeling is now gone.

All the rings have now accepted Harry and are now resizing themselves to snugly fit on Harry's fingers. Harry could hear Lily in the background. "Well, that was anti-climatic."

Harry looked back up at his parents with a small smile. "I guess this means, I'm a fully emancipated mage by ancient laws?"

James nodded as he looked at Harry's hand, where all the three rings now are perfectly sized on his index, middle, and ring fingers. "Yes, now that old fart will have very little to no control over you."

Harry raised his hand and looked at the rings with a big smirk when a cough from his father made him look again. James and Lily were smirking with a little playfulness in their eyes.

"Don't you have a girl that you made wait?" James said with a toothy grin.

Lily giggled as she put a hand over her mouth. "I hope you give us lots of grandchildren in the future Harry. But for now just wait ok? But if you do get urges and she agrees, use protection ok?"

Harry blushed a tomato red and smiled. "That would depend if she would want to do it. I won't force her. She is my soulmate. I would hate to see her sad."

James and Lily's eyes widened before settling with small understanding smiles on their faces. "Then you will visit us in the future right?" Lily asked.

The new head of the three Families nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah. In the vacation I'll move you two in one of the estates in the future."

James nodded. "That would be nice." The three stayed silent before. "Well? What are you still doing here? You can go back to your soulmate! Go on! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Lily ranted. Making the two Potter males look at each other with tired but understanding grins.

Harry then nodded and waved his hand as he walked towards the exit. James and Lily watched as he walked away.

"It's a shame that he grew up too fast." James said. "Yeah. I hope Harry can have some fun for now in his first year." Lily muttered.

James shook his head as he looked at Lily. "If anything it might or not be the same as his past life here. We Potter's have a knack for attracting trouble."

Lily looked at James with a tired and deadpanned stare. "That is the biggest understatement you have ever said."

James looked at Lily with betrayed eyes. "That was one time!"

* * *

\- At the entrance -

* * *

Ragnok and Griphook were there talking in their language while waiting for the Void being. When Harry came out with a smile, the two goblins stood like soldiers ready for orders.

Harry looked at just a few swords, goblin armors, and a few goblin jewelries. Before turning back to the two. "Is this all of the stolen goblin products?"

Griphook gulped as he readied himself. "Yes sir, these are the only goblin products that were stolen. The other goblin blades and goblin jewelry in the vault were given willingly by our blacksmiths as a thanks to Miss Lily's good faith and friendship with us."

Harry looked surprised at the statement but shook his head with a small smile.

Ragnok prepared himself as he asked his question. "So… was it successful?" That was the only question needed.

The new head of three Families smirked as he lifted his right hand that showed the three family rings. Ragnok and Griphook's eyes widened as Ragnok got a similar grin to Harry's. "Dumbledore will get what's coming to him."

Harry laughed out loud. "All in due time, Sir Ragnok. All in due time..." Harry said ominously as he started floating. "I'll get out on my own." He snapped his fingers. Making the vault doors close and lock.

* * *

\- At the front of Gringotts entrance -

* * *

Minerva and the Granger Family were waiting for Harry for the past 30 minutes. Dan just sighed at his failed attempt to get his daughter to stop waiting again. He was about to try again when they all saw Harry walk out of the bank with a peaceful smile on his face.

Hermione ran up and stopped right in front of him, smiling brightly at her boyfriend. Harry's smile widened at her presence. Minerva and the parents walked up to the two. "Sorry, for making you wait for long, I had to take care of things." Harry said.

The glints on Harry's right hand attracted the attention of Minerva, whose eyes widened as she saw what were on his hand. "You have been accepted by three Families?" Minerva muttered breathlessly.

Harry smirked and nodded, before his eyes turned to Hermione. "Lets go purchase the rest of our school supplies." Hermione nodded with a big smile. "Right!"

The five people entourage started walking down the path and looked at the stores, Harry spotted the pet store and briefly felt pain and sadness for hurting his old friend. Harry started walking to the store, gaining the attention of the other four, who followed him.

Harry entered the store and immediately saw the snowy white owl. Harry walked slowly to the owl, who just looked at him with curious eyes. Stopping at the front of the cage, Harry raised a hand onto the cage, while the owl flapped her wings and latched onto the bars close to his hand.

The owl flew back and waited for the human's next move. Harry opened the cage, ignoring the warnings of the owner of the store. He stepped back and held out an arm.

The owl raised her wings and flew to Harry's arm, perching herself on it. She then stared into Harry's eyes, which showed pain and happiness. She cooed and rubbed her head against his cheek and sometimes his chin.

Harry smiled and lightly scratched the area at the back of her head, before he whispered. "It's good to see you again..." While confused at that statement, the owl just hooted and hopped her way to Harry's shoulder.

Before anything else, Harry turned his head and looked her in the eye. "Your name will be Hedwig?" The snowy white owl hooted and rubbed against his cheek. Making him smile softly and rub the head of the avian.

The tall kid then walked over to the counter to pay for her and her supplies, the owner looked quite silly with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in shock, looking like a doofus.

"I'd like to buy her, and any of her favorite food and a comfortable perch for her." Harry said, which shook the store owner out of his shock, he started stuttering before he got everything he asked for and placed it on the counter.

He was about to store it in a bag for him when Harry just raised a hand and shook his head. Harry didn't ask for the price and just gave 200 Galleons, a rather hefty sum for an owl and a few things.

The owner just asked why did he pay that much and Harry just said don't worry about it and walked to Hermione and her family. Minerva looked at him with wide eyes at the amount he spent just for an owl.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Perhaps you can get your pet here?" He said a little nervously, hoping that she will pick the cat Crookshanks again, he was pleasant company.

Hermione just looked around and spotted the said cat. She went up to the cage and looked at the cat. She then looked back at everyone, but mostly at her parents and Minerva. Dan and Emma looked at each other before they looked back to see Hermione's big cute puppy dog eyes.

' _T_ _he deadliest technique in the arsenal of girls and kids.'_ Harry thought with amusement.

They finally relented and said yes, Hermione was about to ask if a cat was ok when Harry answered her. "Owls, frogs, cats, and dogs are allowed. I don't know if there are anymore pets allowed than those four."

Minerva looked surprised yet again before she just shook her head in exasperation and turned to Hermione who waited for her confirmation. "Yes Miss Granger, those four animals are allowed in Hogwarts Grounds, and Familiars are included as well."

Hermione opened the cage and the cat jumped onto her lap, purring contently. Hermione looked surprised before she smiled and just scratched the back of the cat's ear. "I think I'm gonna name you Crookshanks. Is that ok?"

The cat looked up at her and just meowed and licked her chin, making her giggle. "I think that's a yes." Hermione said as she picked up the cat under his forearms and carried him to the counter.

* * *

\- One bargaining later -

* * *

The five people and two animals exited the store, Harry complaining to Dan about not accepting his help to pay for his girlfriend's cat. But Dan was stubborn and decided to just haggle the prices.

He was glad Harry taught him the currency for the Wizard's World otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this.

They went and bought everything else at the other stores before they reached their final stop, Ollivander Wands. Harry did not want a wand, since he knew that it would just overload and blowup when he touches it. He still hasn't told everyone yet though.

When they entered Harry immediately sidestepped and pulled Hermione with him, dodging the leaning form of Ollivander who awkwardly tried to right himself in different ways, balancing himself in even stranger ways.

The wand maker turned to Harry with dull eyes and a pout. "You're no fun." The fully grown man pouted.

Harry and Minerva shook their head while the Granger Family tried to hold in their laughs. Ollivander turned to Hermione and Harry. "Now you two need your wands, although one of you don't really need one." Ollivander started as his eyes aimed at Harry before he clapped his hands and looked at Hermione again.

"Now, let's get the little lady here her own wand shall we?" Ollivander then took out a 7 inch wand. "7 inches Holly wood with a dusted cerberus fang as the core and an opal focus." He placed it in her hand, but before she even waved it Ollivander took it back and just muttered. "No no no, that won't do at all."

He then took out a 9 inch wand. "9 inches of ebony wood with a unicorn hair core, willingly given of course, and a diamond focus." He placed it in her hand, she waved it once and the lamps blew up and set the ceiling on fire.

Harry immediately raised a hand and snapped his fingers. The flames got absorbed into a ball of flames, then Harry just went up and ate it. Silencing everyone so much you could here a pin drop.

Ollivander plucked the wand out of Hermione's hand and coughed into his other hand. "Well, now that that's over. This wand is not good for you."

* * *

\- 30 minutes later -

* * *

Harry was quietly laughing as Hermione looked completely adorable with that frustrated face she is making.

30 minutes of wand trying and Harry repairing the room. Ollivander pulled out an 11 inch wand. "This is 11 inches of cedar wood, with a core of three condensed White River Monster spines, and finally a focus of a ruby in the shape of a sphere."

He placed the wand in her hands and she gave it a light wave, rainbow sparks came out of the focus and formed Harry and her dancing in clothes fit for a ball. Harry walked closer with a smile as he raised a hand and created a small garden illusion around the small figures.

After a few seconds, the beautiful scene disappeared. Ollivander smiled knowingly. "Quite a perfect match. Cedar wood represents the loyalty and strength of character and bonds. While the White River Monster spines represent elegance and force. The ruby represents love, energy, passion, power, and a zest for life. Like no other gemstone in the world, the ruby is the perfect symbol for powerful feelings."

Hermione looked happy at the meanings of her wand as she hugged it close to her chest. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. The two looked at each other with smiles as they looked deep into each others eyes.

Ollivander interrupted their sweet little moment by coughing into his hand again, making the two look at him with a glare. "Sorry about that, but Mr. Potter here is also getting a wand, but at the same time not getting a wand." His words confused everyone but Harry.

Harry just looked at him with a little sorry gaze. "Sorry, but any wands you give me will just overload and blow up. They just limit me anyways."

The wand maker just shook his head. "No a wand won't be good for you, neither would a staff. But I can do something else." He walked into the back and carried a heavy looking chest the size of four arms back to the counter.

He unclasped the locks and pulled out two gauntlets one by one. "The gauntlet is made of a mysterious meteorite, and this has five empty cores on each gauntlet. You can see the five empty sockets on each gauntlet, and finally the glowing lines are the power of three equally mysterious gems on each gauntlet."

Harry walked up to it and his eyes widened a little, before he smirked. "These are perfect actually. I have just the things." He raised his left hand and created ten crystals with five different pairs. Each pair were essences of his Hybrids.

The first pair that would go onto the left and right ends are Hybrid Mastermind Essences. The second pair that would follow after that are Hybrid Dominator Essences. On the opposite of the Mastermind Essences would be Hybrid Nemesis Essences, and following after those would be Hybrid Reaver Essences. The last socket would be filled with Hybrid Ultra Behemoth Essences. (1)

He placed the Essences into the sockets. The gauntlets then hummed with power as the two gauntlets floated into the air and placed themselves in front of Harry.

He muttered to himself, no one could hear him. "Material of Void Crystals, the Core Essences of my Hybrids, and the Energy of Void flowing through it."

Harry raised his arms and the gauntlets flew onto his hands. What happened next would be forever carved into their minds. Black, red, and purple void energy flowed and twisted around Harry as Harry looked otherworldly for a few seconds before his form changed back to normal just armed with the gauntlets and a smirk on his face.

He turned his head to the wand maker. "I'll take it."

* * *

Chapter 3 End

* * *

 **Finally I'm done with another update. Sorry it took so long guys. But I am going back to college and I will have limited time to update my stories so sorry.**

 **(1) Now The Hybrid Ultra Behemoth is basically a downgraded version of Amon's Hybrid form that he was planning on inhabiting when he fully created it from the bodies and essences of the Zerg and Protoss.**

 **Now I don't have anymore words because I'm tired as fuck. Now if there are any grammatical errors just post it in the reviews.**

 **This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out. Peace!**


End file.
